In certain well applications, recovery of hydrocarbon based fluids can decline over time to uneconomical levels. Sometimes, the recovery of hydrocarbons may be enhanced through the injection of fluids, and such techniques are referred to as secondary recovery or enhanced recovery methods. In one technique known as waterflooding, water is injected to displace oil toward a producer well. However, hydrocarbon gases, CO2, air, steam, and other fluids may be injected to enhance recovery of the desired hydrocarbons. Various fracturing techniques, including proppantless fracturing techniques, also have been employed to facilitate recovery of hydrocarbons from certain subterranean formations. Because the composition of subterranean formations often is layered, adequate control over fracturing and/or injection of the fluids is difficult due to the many unique layers holding the hydrocarbon based fluids.